


In the middle

by kurojiri



Series: Almost Home [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Has A Heart, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Like a lonely company, Peter Parker tries to cope with his problems. Until he remembers that while he was a superhero he was still a teen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Marvel in general so I hope it isn't horrible. I just really wanted to try out new fandoms. 
> 
> Anyways Thank-you reading.
> 
> Prompt: Panic Attacks

Peter had been doing fine.

The weeks were flying by with an air of ease and balance. His grades were still soaring without a hitch and, his friends were still amusing and comforting when he felt the need to find a good laugh. Even if his aunt May, was still a little more hesitant when he left their apartment after learning about his current lifestyle of fighting crime. His time with Mr. Stark was just as pleasant that he should have seen it coming. Of the ominous trench of uncertainty lurking when Peter became too lenient from the foreseeable future as a friendly neighborhood vigilante.

It curled silently around his lungs, the chill of fear from all the dangers he already conquered swept into his senses as if they were creeping like the first time.

Leaving him vulnerable, his own voice dropped. There was hardly a place to settle when all he could concentrate was the panic stretching in his lungs. It seemed almost too odd to have all his fears rushing when he was safe. There were no villains wreaking havoc, no alarms blaring off into the distance, Peter Parker was alone in his room. The window was half open giving him a small current of air flowing in and out, the sound of cars and people moving forward were momentarily forgotten.

All his thoughts were jumbled weeds of insecurities plucking his rationality away from the chance for him breaking free from the trance of paranoia and anxiety in his system.

Of all afternoons for his aunt and friends to be gone his weariness was crashing full front to him.

He slumped down, his breathing though hoarse was slowly evening out the more he pressed to calm himself down. The glow from his phone across of him blinked. Hesitation rearranged his body as he considered his options, he could fake his cheeriness or he could deny the call entirely and wait until he had his bearings.

Two things happened instead:

  1. Peter looked at who called him.
  2. He accidentally brushed his fingers to accept the call.



Which earned him a mortifying conclusion of Peter Parker making his debut as a crybaby hero to one of his role models. He hated that there was this union of bad luck springboarded his confidence and fatalities. Weakness of heart was not something that he wanted Mr. Stark to be aware that he possessed. If anything, Peter just wanted it all to stop. He needed a placement where the world didn’t spin so fast that tomorrow was only coming closer than he liked.

What didn’t help matters was the second he opened his mouth, his volume and tone betrayed him. It was like that time when he once tried to bail out of something mundane when Uncle Ben had been freshly gone. It was lifeless as it was painful to hear him croak.

“Hey, kid. Are you alright?”

The seconds that separated him from reality was thick. He almost choked out a denial, but when he opened his mouth his words left him too vulnerable.

“Mr. Stark.” He started out too weak, “I’ve been better.”

“You aren’t in your suit.” Mr. Starks voiced a fact.

One that made Peter feel even more useless, because of course, Peter Parker, the loser behind the shadow of Spider-Man was in the middle of breaking.

Not from a villain fighting him, or from another kind of disaster that made it sensible that Peter was having trouble.

He was just Peter Parker, a boy that was trying his best to not cry or give a hint that the panic attack that was still so fresh could take him whole.

“Peter?” there was a rustle in the background of someone moving. “Peter? Are you still with me?”

He looked at the wall in front of him, “Yes.”

He was aware of Mr. Stark’s concern and the ordeal that wading off him. It made his lungs burn with the thought of the off-screen trouble he was causing because Peter couldn’t control his feelings. Because his trials of being a superhero was harder to manage than he originally thought since his success with the Vulture fiasco.

“Mr. Stark, I’m okay.”

Even if he said out loud for the both of them to hear, it still felt like a lie. One that Peter desperately wished was true every time he felt this hopeless and lost.

“No, you aren’t. Are you alone? Do you want me to come over?”

Peter was alone, and it would be hours before his aunt would come home. Besides his phone call with his mentor, the silence in his apartment was deafening. And strangely enough, he didn’t think he could take another call or text from anybody else than Mr. Stark at the moment. He wanted to reject the offer of disrupting someone else’s schedule but he wanted to be selfish.

“I don’t think—aren’t you busy?”

On the other line the shuffling didn’t stop. “I’m never too busy for you Spider-Kid.”

In the midst of his dark thoughts a small bubble of warmth circulated his body at the thought that he wouldn’t be alone for long. It was almost _as if_...

“Man, Mr. Stark.” there was a small chuckle filling in the air, “It’s Spider- _Man_.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

Like there was a stretch of hope surfacing into his view.

“Okay.”


	2. On break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was almost comical that it took so long for Mr. Stark to introduce him to Pepper, but it was like the phrase said: there is no time like the present. Peter was just grateful that Mr. Stark and Miss Potts politely allowed him to relax in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still loving writing for Marvel so this happened. Thank-you for every comment, kudos and bookmarks.
> 
> Prompt Used: Peter meets Pepper

Daring to move an inch Peter craned his head to look up the windows; the sun was still soaring up making him anxious of the time he was wasting with his episode. The little comfort he had from Mr. Stark was wearing down as he was in a different environment. At the time, he had thought it was a good idea to move away from his room. Now he was doubting the change, but it wasn’t like he could ask to leave. He just got here; it had only been just ten minutes since he’d arrived at the new Avengers headquarters. It must have been a new record of being so useless and clingy.

The air was still thick within his lungs that it made it awkward for him to walk around when he couldn’t breathe evenly or move his body without showing the distress he was feeling. This was what he was afraid of when he allowed himself to be coddled. It was as if he was a small child again. He wanted to be in a blanket burrito and pretend Peter Parker didn’t exist. Being Spider-Man wasn’t an option right now, not with prior experience of him trying to clear his thoughts while he was on duty. The time and place was difficult to find for him to be just one person.

In the beginning he was content with the separation of Spider-Man and Peter Parker. It made it easier to play both roles because there used to be a clear distinction of who _he was_ and who he _aspired to be_. The life of a friendly superhero was not always glamorous but it was the hope and good he did that made him keep going forward. But the price he was dealing with made it a setback. His self-doubt multiplied when he got his spider powers. The physical upgrades were barely countering that kind of pain he had to deal with. Because Peter didn’t feel like he was allowed to complain about his life, not with the many deaths that he’s faced and possible tragedies he would have to face soon. He may have been a teen, but life was not pulling any mercy cards on him.

The world was far heavier than he predicted, all its roller-coaster twists were getting the better of him.

He edged closer to the windows as he ran a hand through his hair. The silence was getting too oppressive and far too common; he only felt grateful when it was cut by a pair of two feet walking towards his direction. He needed this kind of distraction. Anything to keep his thoughts at bay. When they came into view Peter noticed how Mr. Stark’s casual wear was greatly contrasted with his fiancée’s business shirt and pencil shirt. However, what they both had in common was the similar expressions on their faces of worry when they took in his body language and lack of a genuinely happy smile that was absent, instead it was hastily covered by a grimace of a hesitant smile that was plastered on his mouth when he greeted them.

Mr. Stark’s fiancée may have never really made a huge appearance yet with all the work she was doing for the company and with the schedule conflicts he had with his own “internship” but, he knew enough about her and vice versa. Still, it was a little intimidating and nerve breaking to meet her in the flesh. Especially when Peter wasn’t a hundred percent his usual self. It was just his luck that the universe wanted him to give off a bad first official impression to her. Awkwardly, Peter looked at Mr. Stark for guidance as if he was a little kid again in elementary school and was meeting his teacher. (He wasn’t the only one that looked at the billionaire genius for something.)

When he coughed and opened his mouth for a quick introduction, something in Miss Potts’ mind clicked as she approached the scene as she gently moved them to one of the common entertainment rooms. When they were seated Peter noticed there already was a prearrangement of comfort food and drinks that Peter identified as his go-to menu that he ate when he needed a break. It was surreal to have them all be lined up on the table because he remembered about the occasions when he off handily mentioned about them over the past months since he's met and was mentored by Mr. Stark. The TV was on menu with one of the latest Star Wars movies ready to be played. He was sure that they could read how grateful he was when he hovered at the boxes of pizza and bags of chips.

“I know we’ve never actually had a moment to get to know each other properly but,” Miss Potts’ voice was gentle and warm. “I want you to know that if whenever you feel like you need someone to talk to or listen to you I’m here.” A playful grin appeared next. “I have a good pair of ears after all these years of babysitting Iron boy.”

“Hey!”

Peter chuckled lightly as Mr. Stark made a side comment of being underappreciated but nonetheless shared the same sentiments.

Tentatively, he thanked them for all the trouble of setting up one of his remedies he did when he felt like crap. Mr.Stark was the first to give him a half hug as he gestured for them to all get food and get comfortable. There was still some guilt that rode into his thoughts as he watched the first scene play out but when Mr.Stark and Miss Potts smiled at him it gave him enough incentives to push his negative thoughts away. When the movie finished and a large portion of the junk food was gone, Peter’s day was ending on a good note. He may have not of been cured of his insecurities or panic attacks but, he was reminded once again that he had more people than ever that were on his side to help him through when he was faced by his personal hell.

After they cleaned up the room Mr. Stark’s eyes gleamed as he remembered what he was doing before Peter called him earlier in the day.

“Come on underoos, let’s go to my lab. There’s this new update for your suit that I want to get your opinion on.”

As Mr. Stark started heading for his lab with Peter right behind him another voice called out.

“Tony don’t you start getting too lost in your tinkering mode. Dinner will be in three hours. And Peter if you want to stay for dinner make sure to call your Aunt for permission.”

They both answered in a chorus of:

“Yeah, yeah Pepper.”

“Okay Miss Potts, it was nice meeting you!”

Once the elevator dinged Pepper smiled to herself as she looked at her schedule and started prepping for the last meeting she had before dinner.

“Boys with their science and labs.”


End file.
